PS: I Love You
by mizz loserr
Summary: Over a spring break trip in Europe, Summer sees Freddy for the real person he is. (Oooh yea..chapter 15 is up)
1. This Is Real, I'm Afraid

Can't you see/  
  
There's a feeling that's come over me/  
  
Close my eyes/  
  
you're the only one who leaves me completley breathless  
  
-Michelle Branch 'You Set Me Free'  
  
Summer walked into the classroom, looking for him.  
  
Freddy.  
  
Summer thought she had a crush on him. She didn't want to believe it though. She had a boyfriend, but it was like an obsession, always scanning for him in the lunch room before she saw Brad, her boyfriend.   
  
She was friends with Freddy over spring break when they really connected and actually MET. They didn't officially meet until then, in 7th grade. Their school had a spring break trip once a year to Europe, and after months of begging, she had finally convinced her parents to let her go.   
  
Freddy went too, and they offically met there. They had talked before, but Freddy acted like he was annoyed with her, just to keep up his reputation of being friends with the 'rockers' in the group, although Summer was best friends with Katie, one of the major 'rockers' in the group. There was no reason for Freddy or Summer to pretend not to be friends, since no one knew them on the trip.  
  
It was on the Eiffel Tower. Summer just had the urge to be near him, no matter what. He just amused her for some reason, and he was cunning and extremly..sweet for Freddy. But they kept away from each other after the trip, smiling and making small talk in the halls, but not totally having full conversations. It made her sad to know he might've forgot about her, and the fun times they had.  
  
But she was with Brad.   
  
Brad Brad Brad Brad Brad.  
  
Is it wrong to have crushes on other people, when you HAVE a boyfriend? Summer wondered as she sat down, and Freddy wasn't in the room yet.  
  
Everyone made a big deal out of him and her. She liked him, she really really did. They were just absloultey nothing alike!  
  
People said she changed over spring break, and she was more bubbly, social and unafraid of what people thought. The rules still applied to her, but she had a nack for breaking one of them at least once a day. That was thanks to Freddy.  
  
She sighed as she waited unpatiently for him to enter and for her to see his face, his hair, his eyes.  
  
HIS EYES.  
  
They were so beautiful and they had that milkly chocolately feeling that you could just sink into them. But she hadn't sank into them since that morning in London, while waiting in the hotel at 4:30 in the morning. They had both skipped breakfast that day, who was hungry at 4:30 AM? Not them two, for that matter. Just watching him asleep in that armchair made her feel happy, knowing he was feeling peaceful.  
  
But once they were back in Lanney, nothing extraordinarly happened. They barely talked. He only looked at her like he did in Europe during lunch when she was staring at him when she was on the stage with the band and everyone else was switching music to perform.  
  
She missed him looking at her, jokingly, and talking about stupid things.  
  
Him being incredibly stupid in Paris in the underground graves when he stuck his fists inside of the skulls and gave all the skulls on a certain wall names....stuff like that, Summer missed.  
  
Suddenly, Summer shot back to reality when Brad entered the room. He was really swet, he was, he was! But she was hyper, he was totally less energetic. Brad took the seat behind her.  
  
"Hi Summer."  
  
Summer smiled a little.  
  
"Hey Brad. Wassup?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Cool, same here."  
  
They sat in silence until the bell rang and Freddy and Zack ran into the room. They sat down at their seats. Zack sat next to Summer, and Freddy sat behind him. Summer leaned across the aisle to Zack.  
  
"What just happened?" she whispered. Zack sniggered and grinned at Freddy.  
  
"Nothing, we just edited the announcments for today." he whispered. Summer turned in her seat and gaped at Freddy.  
  
"You didn't. Please tell me you didn't."  
  
She got her reply from them sniggering. Summer rolled her eyes and looked to the front of the room when her World Geography teacher Ms. McKinley entered the room. Ms. McKinley clapped her hands together and looked happily around the room.  
  
"Good morning 2nd hour!" she replied giddily.  
  
"Be quiet now, the announcements will come on soon class!" Ms. McKinley said as she gestered to the TV screen and walked to her desk. All of a sudden, Amy Labournes' preppy face appeared on the screen. Amy was the most popular girl in the school, and she knew it. She also had a major crush on Freddy. Freddy knew this and told her he thought she was creepy when she tried to ask him out.  
  
"Good morning Horace Green Secondary Prepatory, I'm Amy Labourne, and today's school lunch will be..."  
  
As Amy rattaled on with the school lunch menu, Summer slouched in her seat, and hoped that Freddy and Zack didn't do anything extremly stupid.  
  
###  
  
Disclaimer: Everything that sounds familiar to you, belongs to Mike White. Names other than the 'School of Rock' movie charcters is unintentional.  
  
A/N: Hey! This is my first Freddy/Summer juciness fic! I'm thinking of calling the Fre/Sum ship Juciness. This is my favorite School of Rock ship, and I hope you enjoy this story! Thanks to Phish Food, who encouraged me to WRITE this and started the Juciness ship.  
  
This story is from Summer's point of view. This entire occurance is taking place off of MY real life experience I'm going through right now. Brad is the name of one of my best friends who is everyone's definition of 'creepy'. We met over spring break on a school-sponsered trip to Europe. (We offically met in Brussels...when he was mistaken for a Beligum boy by Japanese tourists and had his picture taken. ;))  
  
Please read and review! 


	2. Preppy Pinner

_Oh my Love_

_Please don't cry_

_I'll wash my bloody hands and_

_We'll start a new life_

-Good Charlotte 'Bloody Valentine'

Summer grimmaced as Amy continued with the announcements. Freddy and Zack kept exchanging prankster looks.   
  
Finally, it happened.  
  
Quickly.  
  
The entire screen went black and it came on a second later. Only instead of seeing Amy, Freddy, Zack and Alicia were on the screen.  
  
"Hey, I'm Alicia Johansin, and this is Freddy Jones and Zack Mooneyham." Alicia said to the camera.  
  
"And we just want to alert you of something going on at our school." Zack said.  
  
"Roll it!" Freddy yelled.  
  
The class laughed. The screen went staticy for a moment and then it showed various shots of Amy Labourne shoving boys against lockers and making out with them. The boys looked a tad bit shocked. Everyone was in stitches as the screen went staticy again, and went back to Alica, Freddy and Zack.  
  
"We figure we should know a good solid life lesson for our youth years." Alicia replied smirking.   
  
"Don't take a picture." Zack said with a note of jokingness in his voice.  
  
"Make a video! It lasts longer, and is a hell of a lot funnier!" Freddy said. The class laughed again, and the screen went staticy before going back to Amy's face. Amy obviously had no idea what was going on, because she smiled.  
  
"That was today's announcements. Make it a great day. Or not, the choice is yours." Amy said as the screen went totally black.  
  
Summer turned to the 2 pranksters behind her.  
  
"Oh. My. Gosh. You guys totally nailed her." she gaped in amazement. Freddy smiled and winked at her. Summer blushed pink and bit her lip before facing the front of the classroom. Mrs. McKinley smiled as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened, straightened her skirt, and wrote the assignment on the chalkboard.  
  
###  
  
Summer walked out of the classroom with Brad, who was carrying her books.  
  
"Hey, I'll see you at lunch, okay?" he told her when he handed her her binders. Summer smiled and nodded. He waved and walked down the hall to his locker and she did the same.  
  
While she stuffed her World Geography book into her locker, her best friend Katie Stewart ran up to her.  
  
"Pixie, was that not the best announcemet segment you've seen this entire year! Alicia, Freddy and Zack totally nailed that snob!" she shrieked with happiness. Summer grinned at her friend and shut her locker.  
  
"It was fab, I mean come on, she had it coming."   
  
Katie started leading her down the hall to P.E.  
  
"Ooh, I heard that Amy is going to try to pin another guy after school. A special guy." Katie replied sarcastically. Summer looked at her friend in intrest.  
  
"Really? Whom?" she asked. Katie smiled and bit her tounge.  
  
"Someone you know. Someone you LIKE." she said, going ahead of Summer, then turning around and walking backwards.  
  
"WHO?!" Summer asked skipping ahead to catch up with her best friend. They turned into the girls locker room and went to their lockers there. Katie tried to give hints as she changed into her gym outfit.  
  
"Come on Posh, just tell me already!" Summer said, pulling her hair up into a high ponytail. Katie shut her gym locker shut and leaned against it.  
  
"Okay. She wants to pin Freddy."  
  
"WHAT?!" Summer yelled. She didn't care that Amy was on the other side of the room, she didn't care that everyone was looking at her weirdly, she didn't care that she had a boyfriend. She cared that Amy wanted to pin Freddy Jones. Katie led her into the gym and they started to stretch with some of their other classmates.  
  
"Why Freddy?" Summer asked as she placed her hand on her right foot. Katie shrugged.  
  
"Why Freddy? Because, he's hot, he's nice, he's somewhat smart, hot, hot, and hot."   
  
Summer rolled her eyes and switched to her left foot.   
  
"That doesn't give you a good reason to pin someone for the fun of it."   
  
Alicia, who was sitting next to Summer, snorted.  
  
"You try telling her that. Come on, she's liked Freddy since the beginning of this year."  
  
"She has a point." Katie said before she cracked her gum.  
  
"Oh well, let's just warn Freddy. Agreed?"   
  
"Okay."  
  
"Sure, whateva girl."   
  
"Warn Fredrick about what?" came a sickening honey-sweet voice from behind them.   
  
"Hey Aims, of course you can join our conversation." Katie said sarcasticly. Aims was her nickname for none other than Amy Labourne.  
  
"I thought I told you not to call me Aims. It's not my fault I'm so popular and you all hate me."  
  
"We don't hate you, we just passionetly dislike you, stupid ass." Alicia growled. Amy clicked her tounge.  
  
"Tsk, tsk Alicia. I thought you weren't supposed to say bad words."  
  
"Only around the people we like and don't try to pin every breathing male in the school." Summer retalliated. Amy giggled at that thought.  
  
"Oh...you must've heard about me and young Fredrick. Hi Freddy!" she cooned as she waved at him when he entered the gym with Zack. Zack muttered something to him and then Freddy flipped her off. Amy rolled her eyes and inspected her nails.  
  
"Don't worry about that incident. He'll be wrapped around my finger in no time."  
  
###  
  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Mike White. He deserves 10,000,000 gold stars.   
  
A/N: Thanks to all of my reviewers! I hope you all enjoy the Juciness in this story!


	3. This Love

_This is my life  
  
It's not what it was before_  
  
-Staind 'So Far Away'  
  
###  
  
(Freddy's POV)  
  
You know what I hate? R&B, hip-hop or rap music. I go mental whenever I'm skateboarding to band practice and someone is blaring it out of their car. It sucks.  
  
You know what else I can't stand?  
  
Amy Labourne.  
  
She scares me. Really really scares me.  
  
One time Zack, Katie and I were at Hot Topic. Amy struts in like she owns the place with her Abercromibe and Hollister bags in-hand.  
  
We dove behind the Happy Bunny shower curtains and when she left, the clerk yelled 'All Clear!'.  
  
I found out the next day from my cousin Eleni (who has become the knower of all gossip at our school), that Amy only went into the store because she saw me looking at Metallica shirts in the window.  
  
Another thing I can't stand?  
  
Brad Parker. Summer's boyfriend.  
  
Shizzit. Summer.  
  
**AGAIN.**  
  
After that band rehersal on the stage that ran too long, I just cannot stop thinking about her.  
  
I can't stand Brad because he's with Summer and that drives me crazy.  
  
He's **NOTHING** like her. Too...quiet I guess.  
  
Katie told me the other day that Summer thinks I made her more energetic over spring break.  
  
Spring Break '04.  
  
The best 10 days of my life.  
  
I was supposed to go to Tijuana with my dad, Zack and his dad. My mom and Summer's mom are like, good friends, and so her mom convinced my mom to take me on the school trip to Europe. Mom thought it'd be good 'bonding time'.  
  
Our mothers went everywhere together, and my mom was afraid I'd get into trouble with other parents, so I had to be with her, Mrs. Hathaway and Summer 24/7.  
  
Summer and I did a pretty good job pretending each other didn't exsist until we went to Brussels, and all the other girls on the trip who were friends with Summer came along shopping with us. I protested not to go with them, but mom didn't listen.  
  
So I stood outside of this total freak shop 'Jennyfer' until my mom went balistic and I sat on the stairs inside, watching them all run around pick up different ugly clothes. Finally everyone was done and we went up the stairs.   
  
The up escaltor wasn't working, only the down one was, and so they all went up the down one. Finally it was just Susan Morgans stuck going up on the down one. Summer kept bugging her to get off, but she wouldn't unless someone went on with her. I stepped on and we walked for a couple of seconds before I hopped off again, and she went off too.  
  
Summer stared at me for a second with this weird look on her face and then she blinked and went back to normal.  
  
That was just weird.  
  
Then when we went on, she always tried to be next to me. She always was playing with my hair. I never bothered to ask why. It didn't seem wrong or anything, just kind of awkward.  
  
It got even stranger a few days later in London.  
  
We went to the Picadilly Circus mall, just 10 teenagers and 2 teachers. Our mothers went to the Queen Elizabeth Banquet, and we went to a mall. While waiting at Baskin Robbin's, I was complaining about how long it was taking with one of the older boys Patrick. Summer asked me if I had a hair appointment or something when she then started playing with my shaggy, top-of-ear length hair. I reached up and touched my hair, and met her hand with mine. We stood like that for a few seconds until she took her hand away from beneath mine.  
  
It felt awkward when it was all over. I wish she could always touch my hair like that. It felt..I dunno..nice. I liked the way it felt.  
  
The next morning she and her roommate Susan came down late for breakfast. They were out of breakfasts, so she didn't have anything. Summer just sat down curled up in a ball in her chair, looking at me. I was trying to sleep, only she was staring at me with this nice expression. I liked it. A lot. When I opened up my eyes, she averted hers to the ground.  
  
It was like the last bit of communication we've had for a while.  
  
Today I was walking down the hall with Zack and she was at Katie's locker with Alica and Marta, when she was looking at me. I met her gaze and she sort of smiling at me before she broke contact. Zack told me something and as I cocked my head back over toward Summer and said 'Did he now?', I saw her looking at me with some kind of weird look.  
  
I wanted to look back at her.  
  
I couldn't bring myself to do it.  
  
Another reason I hate Brad.   
  
Whenever I try to tell Summer something, he's always there, watching me like a hawk.  
  
I want Summer to like me. Not Brad, not Zack, not any other guy.  
  
Just me.  
  
(End Freddy's POV)  
  
###  
  
Amy Labourne stood at her locker looking into the mirror and applying more and more and more layers of lip-gloss. Finally she heard Freddy Jones walking down the hall, talking with Alicia Johansin about something. She caught a few words of their conversation, something about Summer Hathaway. Amy glared into the mirror.  
  
Summer was one of the girls standing in her way of getting Freddy. The others were Alicia and Katie Stewart. Amy closed her locker door shut silently and hid behind the lockers.  
  
"Hey I'll see you in a minute Leesh, I need to get something from my locker." she heard Freddy call out to his friend who was halfway past Amy's hiding spot. Alicia exited the building and Amy snuck up to the right of Freddy, ready to shove him against the cold steel surface.   
  
She wasn't expecting him to open his locker and slam her in the face.   
  
Amy crumpled up against the door next to his and fell to the floor, clutching her red nose in agony.  
  
Freddy glanced down, rolled his eyes and shut his locker before leaving the school with his Geography homework.  
  
###  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Check your heart out, I own nothing, nothing, nothing.  
  
A/N: Thanks to all of my reviewers who are supportive of Freddy/Summer! Just to let you know I wasn't serious of calling the ship Juciness. I think I was high on Juciy Fruit... I would perfer someone with TALENT to make up the name for the ship! I have no talent, I suck at writing any type of fanfiction except School of Rock. I can get inside their minds easier than I can Ron and Hermione's. (R/Hr, one of my favorite ships!)  
  
Press that little button at the bottom of your screen! Review away!  
  
Quote of the Moment:  
  
Sarah: Mimes are cool! :P  
  
I don't live in that one place that one reviewer guessed, although every once in a while they have 'words of wisdom' with random people. At the end, they always say: "Make it a great day, or not, the choice is yours." Really bugs me and my mates in Language. 


	4. Will You Leave Me Now

_See you again  
  
Pretend you're naive  
  
Is this what you want?  
  
Is this what you need?_  
  
- The All-American Rejects (The Last Song)  
  
###  
  
(Summer's POV)  
  
I was hanging around Katie, Eleni, Alicia and Marta outside of the movie theatre and Brad appears with all of his friends, and refuses to talk to them, he'll only talk to me and my friends. Alicia started going "awwww..." just to annoy the hell out of me. Mission acomplished for her part. Thankfully Freddy wasn't there. I'd've been so embarrased.  
  
There's this new girl Emma Williams whom I've become fast friends with. She didn't know who Freddy was, and wanted me to point him out to her.  
  
I showed him to her before my lunch hour...  
  
(End Summer's POV)  
  
Summer was at her locker, getting her lunch money. Her new friend Emma was standing next to her locker, crackling her gum.  
  
"Is he here yet?" Emma asked. "I want to get a good spot before all of the preps steal our table."  
  
Summer snorted as she slammed the door shut.  
  
"This is a PREP school, Em. I'm sure that it's different than your public school." Emma rolled her eyes and they watched Alicia decend down the hall towards them, going to her locker, which was 3 away from Summers'.  
  
"Hey. I just came back 'cos I totally forgot my lunch." Alicia crouched down at her locker, working the combonation slowly. Emma skipped around the hall in a small circle as Summer glanced towards the stairs, looking for Freddy. After a second, she saw him come down the stairs with Zack and some other boy Summer didn't know very well, whose name was Seth. Summer jabbed Emma in the arm.  
  
"That's him."  
  
"Which one?" Emma asked, raising up on the tips of her toes to get a better look at the blonde boy. Summer pointed to Freddy.  
  
"One with the shaggy blonde hair, which is somewhat long." Emma snorted, then cracked up laughing, which caused Summer to laugh.  
  
"WHAT?" Alicia asked, straightening up next to the 2 girls. Emma shook her head, then linked arms with Summer and Alicia and she started skipping down the hallway.  
  
###  
  
Freddy, Zack and Seth went over to Katie's table. Katie was accompied by her friends, who consisted of Freddy's older cousin Eleni, Summer, Emma, Tomika, Alicia, Marta, Michelle and some girl Samantha Collins. Freddy squeezed into the same chair as Eleni, and Zack did the same, only to Katie, while Seth sat in the unoccupied chair by Summer.  
  
"Hey ladies." Freddy replied. He stole a french fry of Eleni's. Eleni slapped his hand.  
  
"Idiot." she muttered under her breath. Zack smirked.  
  
"You know you love him." Eleni rolled her eyes.  
  
"Do I have any other choice?"  
  
"Not really, although who can't resist me and my uber sexiness?" Freddy asked, doing a little dance in his seat. Summer rolled her eyes.  
  
"I can name some people." she replied, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear. Freddy raised his eyebrows in suprise and stole another french fry without taking his eyes off her.  
  
"Okay Hathaway? Try."  
  
Summer took the novelty to look disgusted.  
  
"You're so stupid Freddy. Get a grip on yourself." Summer snapped.  
  
Michelle and Marta surveyed the scene. After sharing confused glances, Marta looked back to see Summer take a bite out of her hotdog. Emma raised one eyebrow at Summer, who shrugged in reply.  
  
"Am I missing something here?" Zack asked as he placed his elbow on Katie's shoulder. Summer sneered at him.  
  
"Not that I know of." she replied. Zack glanced at Freddy. Freddy sneered at Summer as he stood up. He nodded at Zack and Seth to follow him back to the table they were orignally at.   
  
Summer glared at Freddy as he walked by, then she felt the disgust with herself in her stomach. She didn't understand what just happened. She only realized it may have been for the worse.  
  
###  
  
"Dude, do you hate Summer?" Zack asked Freddy as they sat back down at their orignal table. Freddy raised his eyebrows.  
  
"What? No, and hate is such a strong word."   
  
"Do you even know the definiton of hate?" Seth asked as he drank his Diet Coke with Lime.   
  
"Do you know the defintion of...." Freddy paused to think of the biggest word he could think of. "Rallentando?" Rallentando was a word Freddy heard Katie talking about after she got back from her rock band camp in Oregon.   
  
"Slowing down the tempo of the music. For example, during 'The Last Song' by the All-American Rejects, they 'rallentando' towards the end before the final chorus." Seth blinked. Freddy, shook his head, thinking that his new friend was extremly smart. Although Seth was stuck in the age of classical music, on account of his parents' obbsession with Bethoven, he could play Freddy's drums with no problem.  
  
"Whatever dude. That makes no sense." Freddy replied, still shaking his head and flinging tator-tots at the annoying, gossiping 6th graders down the table. Zack shrugged and flinged a grape at his friend to bring him back to reality.  
  
"Seth has a point. The AAR does do that, no denial."  
  
Seth did some kind of nodding and grinning thing then got back to eating with his potato chips. Freddy gave a confused look to his best friend.   
  
"Since when do you listen to the AAR?"  
  
"Since you gave me the CD for my birthday dipp-wad."  
  
"I did?"  
  
"DUH!"  
  
Seth glanced up from his chips.  
  
"Can you guys stop acting like Eleni and Michelle whenever they wear the same earrings on conincidence?" he asked. Seth placed his stare back down on his chips and started rearranging them. Freddy rolled his eyes and took a sip of his Sprite Berry Remix. Zack pulled out his collection of CD booklets, and pulled out the one of the All-American Rejects. He started to hum 'Swing Swing' before Katie walked by throwing away her tray and flicked him in the back of his head. Zack patted his tender head and looked over at Katie.  
  
"What the bloody hell was that for?"  
  
Katie shrugged and sat down next to Seth.  
  
"Hey, Freddy, Summer wanted me to tell you that she's sorry that she was being a complete asshole, while you at the same time were being the vainest drummer in the entire musical industry." Katie replied. Freddy looked at Zack, then back at Katie.  
  
"Did she actually say that?"  
  
"The first part?"  
  
Freddy nodded.  
  
"No, I just added that in for her, considering it was the truth."  
  
"Anything else?" Freddy asked, getting bored exceptionally easy with this conversation.  
  
"No." Katie paused. "She does have a massive crush on you. Bye!" Katie winked at Zack and waved, then walked back over to the table, leaving Freddy more confused than ever before in his 13 years of exsistance.

###

Disclaimer: Check all of you records....but I will still own absloultey NOTHING.

A/N:Thanks to all of the wonderful people who reviewed, I'm honored to be loved by....counts most of you. I hope that you all enjoy the 4th chapter as much as the 3rd.

NEVER FEAR DIARY OF A GROUPIE FANS! IT WILL BE UPDATED IN AROUND A WEEK!!!

**As I go..remember all the simple things you know. My mind is just a crush and I still hope, that you will miss me when I am gone. This is the last song. The hearts are racing as the year is gone. The dreams beginning as the time rolls on. Put us out the door, and you can't stop me now. One of the best, it wasn't me. You'll give it back, or I'll take a leave. (When there's no more room to make it grow.) See you again, pretend you're naive. Is this what you want? Is this what you need? How do you end up letting go? As I go, remember all the simple things you know. My mind is just a crush and I still hope, that you will miss me when I am gone. This is the last song.**

**DEDICATED TO MY FELLOW "GRADUATES" OF MY SCHOOL!!! WOO-EE! 1 MORE F WEEK OF SCHOOL!**


	5. So Much for My Happy Ending

_If you need me  
  
Let me know  
  
I'll be around  
  
If you got no place to go  
  
And you're feeling down_  
  
- 'Take a Chance on Me' A-Teens  
  
###   
  
Jasmine (Jazzy) Kordvaus-Jones dived beneath the once perfectly still surface of the water. Jazzy stayed under for about a minute. She came back up for air, then threw the rings to the side of the indoor pool next to her adopted brother Freddy.  
  
"There's 10 more!" Jazzy yelled excitedly. Freddy smiled.  
  
"Yeah, go get them okay?"  
  
Jazzy nodded and took a deep breath, then dove underneath the water again. Freddy loved watching her swim. Swimming and diving came natural to her, and she was training for some sort of relay race, where she swam out in a huge - HUGE - pool, then dove under in the deep end to grab 20 rings.   
  
The entire outcome of the team from Lanney rested on Jazzy shoulders, considering she was the first person to go. If she didn't get all 20 soon enough, the team wouldn't have any chance of winning.   
  
Jazzy came back up and threw the rings to Freddy one at a time.  
  
"One...Two...Three...Four...Five...Six...Seven...Eight...Nine...Ten! YES!"   
  
Freddy allowed his adopted sister do a couple of flips in the pool, before he jumped in and stopped her from getting a headache.  
  
"Whoa...careful there."  
  
Jazzy looked back at him, and then shot a mouthful of water on his face.  
  
"Hahahaha!" she laughed. Freddy took his hand and splashed her in reply.  
  
Jazzy was orginally from Australia. She was adopted when Freddy was 11, and she was 10. She was now 12, and enjoying the fact that she could - still - get away from being in any kind of trouble. One thing Freddy liked about her was that she could understand all of his girl problems.  
  
Mrs. Jones walked into the pool area.  
  
"Hey, you guys, get out of the pool, dinner will be ready in 15 minutes."  
  
"Guests again?" Jazzy asked, cocking her head to the side, and kicking Freddy while treading water. Their mother nodded, and pointed her index finger at the two of them.  
  
"Yes, and dress for the ocasion. That means no AC/DC shirts Fredrick, and Jasmine, no wearing bandanas. 15 minutes!" she said, before leaving the room.  
  
Jazzy looked back at her brother, did a flip, then swam over to the ladder, Freddy following. Jazzy got her towel and was going into the foyea when Freddy grabbed her arm.  
  
"Hey, Jazz...you're a girl."  
  
"No. Duh."  
  
"Yeah, well, this one girl at school, who I thought didn't like me whatsoever, and her best friend told me she liked me."  
  
"Katie tell you this?"  
  
Freddy looked confused.  
  
"Yeah, well - wait...how'd you know?"  
  
Jazzy ignored this question.  
  
"Summer's the girl who likes you? Summer Hathaway?"  
  
"Yeah....wait, how'd you know all of this information?"   
  
Jazzy shrugged.  
  
"She told me. Slipped more like." Jazzy shook her head. "Look, we have to go get ready or mom will have a field day. GO! Scramble, scatter, scat! What do they tell you in your classes when you're supposed to leave?"   
  
"Goodbye. More polite if you ask me."  
  
Jazzy stuck out her tounge.  
  
"Whatever. See you in..." Jazzy looked down at her watch. "12 minutes."   
  
Jazzy walked down the hall and into her room, making Freddy wish he had never asked her about his problem. She was usually right about all of these things, and some odd sensation in Freddy's stomach made him feel like his encounter with Summer for today wasn't over.  
  
###  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own School of Rock. I own Jasmine (Jazzy) Kordvaus-Jones. You wish to use her, ask me first.   
  
A/N: I do hope you enjoyed this - short, sorry 'bout that - chapter. The next one will be longer. I was at my friends house today, and she has a pool, and I had this wicked idea to write a story featuring Freddy's little sister who enjoys getting things at the bottom of the pool. I didn't feel like writing another fic, and so I decided to make it fit in with PS I love you. By the way...can anyone guess by the last line what's going to happen? (wink wink wink) 


	6. Who Knows

_Who knows what will happen?  
  
Do whatcha do  
  
just keep on laughing  
  
One thing's true  
  
There's always a brand new day_  
  
-'Who Knows' by Avril Lavigne

* * *

**FREDDY  
**  
Freddy rolled his eyes as he sank into his chair in front of his computer. He had just finished having dinner with some client of his fathers' and she kept going on and on about her new cell phone. Jazzy told him she wanted to throw hers away after listening to their guest. Freddy logged onto his AIM screenname.  
  
He scanned his Buddy List. It read:  
  
Friends from Public Schools-  
  
**KASEYCHAOSGURL  
  
HatMan  
  
DuncanTheSuperhero**  
  
Band Members-  
  
** PoshSpiccce  
  
iDontPlayAirGuitar  
  
SassySinger  
  
HappyEnding**  
  
Horace Green Friends-  
  
**TheFrankenator**  
  
Family-  
  
**Sk8rGirl**  
  
Freddy allowed his eyes to scan the names of the band members who were on. Katie...Zack...Alicia...and...Summer. He didn't want to think about that. All of his confusing feelings towards her were just too difficult to work out now. He liked her (doi), but he didn't realise he may have to reveal it now. Freddy shook his head and IMed Eleni (Sk8rGirl).  
  
**SpazzyMcGee**: hey  
  
**Sk8rGirl**: 'sup? hold on....talkin' 2 summer  
  
** SpazzyMcGee**: joy  
  
**SpazzyMcGee**: tell her i said hi  
  
**Sk8rGirl**: tell her urself jones  
  
** SpazzyMcGee**: that's ur last name 2  
  
**Sk8rGirl**: it sounds better on u  
  
**SpazzyMcGee**: :P  
  
**Sk8rGirl**: :P urself  
  
Eleni didn't IM for a while, so he IMed Zack.  
  
** SpazzyMcGee**: i'm bored.  
  
** iDontPlayAirGuitar**: hi 2 u 2  
  
** SpazzyMcGee**: sry  
  
** iDontPlayAirGuitar**: 'sokay. make up w/summer yet?  
  
** SpazzyMcGee**: whaddya talking about?  
  
** iDontPlayAirGuitar**: u know what i'm talking about  
  
**SpazzyMcGee**: should I im her or somethin'?  
  
** iDontPlayAirGutiar**: i don't care...ask Katie...or Eleni...or Alicia....they're all on  
  
** SpazzyMcGee**: how's Kaaaaaaaaaaatie?  
  
** iDontPlayAirGuitar**: she's fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine.  
  
** SpazzyMcGee**: she liiiiikkkkkeees you  
  
** iDontPlayAirGuitar**: so?  
  
** iDontPlayAirGuitar**: summer liiikkkeees you  
  
** SpazzyMcGee**: shut up  
  
A new window popped up.  
  
** HappyEnding**: hi  
  
Freddy stared at the screen, then IMed Zack again.  
  
** SpazzyMcGee**: dude, she just IMed me  
  
**iDontPlayAirGuitar**: im her back idiot  
  
** SpazzyMcGee**: fine  
  
** SpazzyMcGee**: hi  
  
** HappyEnding**: how r u?  
  
** SpazzyMcGee**: fine, i guess  
  
** HappyEnding**: ditto  
  
** HappyEnding**: so.....r we going to talk about this?  
  
** SpazzyMcGee**: about what?  
  
** HappyEnding**: what happened at lunch.  
  
** SpazzyMcGee**: ooooo.....if u want 2  
  
** HappyEnding**: i do  
  
** SpazzyMcGee**: ok..............................  
  
** HappyEnding**: i was a total idiot, i'm sorry for being so insecure about everything.  
  
** SpazzyMcGee**: 'sokay.  
  
** HappyEnding**: no it's not.  
  
** SpazzyMcGee**: yes it is  
  
** HappyEnding**: no it's not  
  
** SpazzyMcGee**: yes it is  
  
** HappyEnding**: no it's not  
  
** SpazzyMcGee**: yes it is  
  
** HappyEnding**: no it's not  
  
**SpazzyMcGee**: yes it is   
  
** HappyEnding**: no it's not  
  
** SpazzyMcGee**: yes it is  
  
** HappyEnding**: fine, have it ur way :P  
  
** SpazzyMcGee**: well, 'sokay, Katie told me.  
  
Summer didn't respond.

* * *

** SUMMER**  
  
What did Katie tell him? WHAT DID SHE TELL HIM?  
  
** HappyEnding**: hold on, K?  
  
** SpazzyMcGee**: alrightie

Summer started an IM with Katie

** HappyEnding**: WHAT DID U TELL HIM?!  
  
** PoshSpiccce**: tell who what?  
  
** HappyEnding**: what did u tell freddy u idiot?  
  
** PoshSpiccce**: o....that....chuckles nervously  
  
** HappyEnding**: TELL ME NOW KATHERINE ELIZABETH STEWART  
  
** PoshSpiccce**: FINE! i told him u liked him......r u mad? :(  
  
Summer stared wide eyed at the screen. SHE TOLD HIM?! Her best friend, the girl who was supposed to keep things SECERT told Freddy that she liked him. And she was still going out with Brad.  
  
** HappyEnding**: I guess i'm not, but...what about Brad? he's still a crucial factor in this...  
  
** PoshSpiccce**: dump him. I'll do it 4 u.  
  
** HappyEnding**: what would u tell him exactly?  
  
** PoshSpicce**: that you're going in a different direction in your relationship, and you don't like him.  
  
** HappyEnding**: when would u do it?  
  
** PoshSpiccce**: next time i c him   
  
** HappyEnding**: thinking  
  
** HappyEnding**: do it. get it over with. I need 2 IM freddy back  
  
** PoshSpiccce**: Good luck. ;)  
  
** HappyEnding**: :))  
  
Summer closed the window and clicked on the one she was IMing Freddy on.  
  
** HappyEnding**: she did, did she?  
  
** SpazzyMcGee**: what?  
  
** HappyEnding**: Katie..telling u that i liked u....  
  
**SpazzyMcGee**: yea....she did  
  
** SpazzyMcGee**: DO u like me? Jazzy said u did  
  
** HappyEnding**: JAZZY TOLD U 2? shakes head  
  
** SpazzyMcGee**: so u do like me?  
  
** HappyEnding**: I guess i do  
  
** SpazzyMcGee**: what about Brad?  
  
** HappyEnding**: what about him?  
  
** HappyEnding**: wait...do u like me?

* * *

** FREDDY**  
  
Freddy blushed as he read Summer's responce. He didn't realise it'd be so obvious. He felt an odd feeling as he slowly (slower than usual at least) typed his reply.  
  
** SpazzyMcGee**: maybe  
  
** HappyEnding**: this is ethier a yes or no awnser to a question. do u like me?  
  
** HappyEnding**: yes?  
  
** HappyEnding**: or no?  
  
Freddy shook his head as he realised how much she wanted out of a simple awnser to a rather simple question. He typed his awnser.  
  
** SpazzyMcGee**: yes  
  
** HappyEnding**: u do?  
  
Freddy took a deep breath.  
  
** SpazzyMcGee**: yea  
  
** HappyEnding**: whoa  
  
** HappyEnding**: u sure? or is this some lame prank to make me happy?  
  
** SpazzyMcGee**: i'm positive.  
  
The crickets outside his open window where cricketing.  
  
_Cricket. Cricket. Cricket._  
  
** HappyEnding**: whoa.  
  
** SpazzyMcGee**: yea.  
  
_Cricket. Cricket._

_Cricket.  
_

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
A/N: this is the 6th chapter. sorry that i changed it around a bit. all the reviewers who thought Summer would be going to Freddy's for dinner were correct, only I changed it just about 30mn ago, thinking it'd be too complicated to write. 


	7. The Big, Bad Breakup With Brad

_Together  
  
It doesn't feel right at all  
  
Together  
  
Together we've built a wall  
  
Together   
  
Holding hands we'll fall   
  
Hands we'll fall  
_  
- "Together" by Avril Lavigne

* * *

**(KATIE'S POV)**  
  
I walked down the halls of my school, searching for Brad, my best friends' soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend. I had only seen the guy a couple of times, and knew he had red hair, same height as Summer, and had...orange eyes? Is that what Summer said? Orange? Alright, but I hope the guy looks good in red.   
  
Zack came down the hall. God, he's a hottie. He had grown his hair out to be shaggy, and was kind of a rocker/skater/punk now, he's rather tall for 13, shorter than Freddy by about 3 inches and taller than ME by about 2 inches, while I hovered over Summer by exactly 2 inches.   
  
Dang, Summer's short isn't she? Never really paid that much attention to her height before. That means she has a crush on a guy who's...7 inches taller than her.   
  
Whoa.  
  
Anyway, back to reality, Zack came down the hall towards me and turned around to walk with me when I strolled by him.  
  
"Hey Katherine."   
  
Katherine. God, he was trying to be so....proper these days. Somewhat makes me sickened.  
  
But look at that **_smile_**!  
  
I rolled my eyes. "It's Katie." I told him, smiling all the while.  
  
"But that's short for Katherine." he replied.  
  
I hate it when he's right.  
  
"True. So....sup?" I asked. Zack took a deep breath and cleared his throat.  
  
"Hey, after band practice, I was wondering...." his voice trailed off.  
  
"Yea? You were wondering what?"   
  
"If you would u-um, want t-to go get a milkshake w-with me later?" Zack asked, slightly stuttering. I looked down at the floor, slightly confused.   
  
"You mean like-"  
  
"-as a date? Yea." he finished for me. I smiled a bit, then looked up at him and grinned and nodded.  
  
"Sure." I flipped my hair over my right shoulder. Zack smiled.  
  
"Really? I-I mean, that's c-c-cool. I'll see you later."  
  
"'Kay."  
  
Zack turned and walked down the hall and I looked behind my shoulder and smiled.   
  
Damn, he was foooine!  
  
Just then, I saw Brad enter into New York history. Funny, I had that class next too.   
  
WAIT, he was in my NY History class? SINCE WHEN?  
  
I don't pay attention to the details obviously. I shook my head and entered after him. We didn't have assigned seats in NY History, so I sat down next to him for a minute.  
  
"Hey, Blake right?" I asked, just to get him uberly annoyed. Brad jumped and looked at me.  
  
"Brad."  
  
"BILLY! How ya doin'?"  
  
"My name is Brad." he replied in gritted teeth. Whoa, didn't realise he'd get mad over that.  
  
"Sorry, just joshin' ya. So...Brad. You're going out with Summer, am I corrija?"   
  
Brad looked at me confused.  
  
"What does corrija mean?"  
  
"Are you not taking Spanish II?"  
  
Brad shook his head. "I'm taking Italian."  
  
"My friend Gordon speaks Italian! Maybe you know him, he wears glasses and has this really cool Dell laptop that I used to sneak onto and change the wallpaper and screensaver to pictures of me just to annoy the hell out of him-"  
  
"What were you saying about Summer?"  
  
"Oh, yea. That." I made sure I said it in a rather depressing tone so he'd be somewhat concerned.  
  
"What? Is something wrong with Summer?"  
  
"Well, she wanted me to tell you that she's going in a different direction in your guys's relationship. I'm sorry, she doesn't have any attraction to you anymore."  
  
_Cricket. Cricket. Cricket._  
  
"What do you mean no attraction? What direction is she heading?"  
  
"One: she has no attraction to you anymore and Two: last time I checked she was heading west going to the chemistry lab...But, she doesn't want to go out with you anymore and since 2 minutes ago, I broke up with you for her." I stood up, patted him on the head and walked to a vacant seat next to Tomika.  
  
**(END KATIES POV)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recoginze above.**  
  
**A/N**: I'll respond to your reviews on Chapter 6 in a second, but, allow me to tell you this:   
  
**Those Screennames in the previous chapter AREN'T REAL! Some people may have them, but I made them up on the top of my head. For you stupid people: You can't IM Zack on iDontPlayAirGuitar, you may reach some person who's scared for your sanity, nor is Katie on PoshSpiccce, Eleni on Sk8rGirl or the random people you've never heard of on the Friends from Public Schools list. Just to inform you of that! :)**  
  
**SHOUT OUTS TO MY REVIEWERS ON CHAPTER 6!!!!!**  
  
**JewelKitten**: Thanks for the comment on the AIM deal! Not yet....they just know they both like each other. :)  
  
**Phish Food**: What happens to Brad will occur in this chapter and the next 2 chapters. Doesn't writers block suck? I have writers block on Diary of a Groupie...I don't know what's gonna happen....hmmmm. How about Summer calls Austin and confronts him. When he denies it, have Zack talk or something like that and say how he was messing with her mind with making her believe she was the only one in his life or something. That's just a suggestion. Hope it works out!  
  
**Maigian**: Thank you! Humor and Romance put together is wonderful...i love that kind of stuff. A little drama here n' there is good too. :)  
  
**Chikin Wang**: hehe! Preps suck (no offense to the preps reading this) sometimes. :( Good luck w/ur paper! :) 


	8. You Found Me

_You found me  
  
I've been waiting my whole life   
  
Finally you found me   
  
You'll never let me go  
  
Since you found me  
  
I can finally see the light  
  
Now that you're around me  
  
Baby you found me  
_  
- 'You Found Me' by Play  
  
2 Weeks Later  
  
"That movie SUCKED." Summer complained to her boyfriend, Freddy. She took a handful of popcorn from the half-full bag of popcorn as they exited the theatre.  
  
"I mean, come on, those visual effects were so horrible."  
  
Freddy did a confused type of look, and glanced down at Summer before opening the door for her.  
  
"Wait, the effects weren't that bad. It was the acting that was horrible."  
  
Summer popped a peice of popcorn into her mouth, chewed and swallowed.  
  
"Nuh nuh nuh nuh no. The acting was fine, I'm just not sure if they chose the right actors. The effects so totally were awful, you could tell that snake growing out of his mouth of fake."  
  
"Of course it was fake! Who'd want to put a snake in their mouth?!"  
  
"Who didn't want his girlfriend to check the reviews before seeing the movie?!"  
  
Freddy stopped walking and smiled at the back of her head. Summer hadn't realised he was standing there. She slowly turned around, wide eyed.  
  
"What!" Summer smiled and shook her head. She skipped over to him and held his hand, then stood on her tip-toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. She stood on her normal height and tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled up at him. They continued walking until they reached the unoffically declared band hangout, Ron's Chili and Hamburgers. The only people to hang out there was the band and ocassionally a few groups of college students that they all knew by name. Freddy threw away the bag of popcorn into the trash bin located outside of the hangout, and held the door open for Summer.   
  
As they entered, they saw one college group made out of Daniel, Susan, Sarah, Mike, Peter, Ray, Angela and Alison. Sitting in a booth 3 rows in front of them was Katie and Zack.   
  
Katie looked up to see who entered, saw who it was and waved them over.  
  
"Guys, come sit with us!"   
  
Summer looked up at Freddy and smiled. They walked over and slid into seats across from them. Zack grinned.  
  
"So, how was the movie?"

* * *

Freddy walked Summer up to the door of her apartment complex. Freddy was the only member of the band who didn't live in an apartment. His family owned a house about a half mile away from Horace Green Prep. The only reason Freddy attended (and was most likely not kicked out) that school, was because his father went to elementary school there, and donated quite a bundle each semester to the school system.  
  
"I had a good time tonight." Summer smiled.  
  
"Yea, me too."  
  
"Great, so I'll see you tomorrow at school then?"  
  
"Yea. Of course."  
  
"'Kay."   
  
Freddy bent down to kiss her on the lips and was about to do so when a voice came from her pocket.  
  
"Summer? Summer? Are you there? Pick up! Summer Hathaway!"  
  
Summer sighed the "aggarvated sigh" that Zack always tried to do, but only Summer got it right. She dug a walkie talkie out of her front pocket.  
  
"Talk to you in a minute."  
  
She stood up on her tip-toes to kiss him on the lips.  
  
"'Night."  
  
"'Night."  
  
Summer smiled sweetly and walked onto the first level in her apartment complex.

* * *

Summer clicked the 'talk' button on her walkie-talkie.  
  
"Sorry Elle."  
  
"Who was thhhaat?" Michelle's voice came tauntingly out of the walkie-talkie. Summer rolled her eyes and inserted her key into the elevator.  
  
"No one." She opened the door, then moved the triangle screen back and stepped inside. There, she shut the door and closed the screen, and pressed button '6'.  
  
"Omigod. It was Freddy wasn't it?"  
  
"Maybe."   
  
There was a shriek on the other end of the walkie-talkie.  
  
"I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT!"  
  
Summer held the walkie-talkie away from her ear.  
  
"Michelle Lora Adams, that's my ear. It's what I hear with."  
  
"Sorry. Did you guys go on a date?"  
  
"Yes."   
  
"Eeeeehn! What'd ya guys do?"  
  
"We went to see that new Kevin Montgumrey movie."   
  
"My cousin Lizzie saw a sneak preview of that, and said it stunk."  
  
Summer rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yea, Freddy wouldn't let me check the ratings."  
  
"Men."   
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
The elevator came to a stop. Summer slid open the screen, and opened the door. She pulled the screen shut and closed the door. She walked over to her apartment door and placed her key into the lock. She pushed open the door to find the house empty and dark.  
  
"Hello? I'm home."  
  
No awnser.  
  
"Mom? Mom. I'm home. MOM!"  
  
"Summer, are you still there?" Michelle asked.  
  
"Yea." she replied worriedly.  
  
"Summer, what's wrong?"  
  
"My mom's not here."  
  
"Maybe she went out with Dave."  
  
"Yea, that must be it. But where would she leave a note?"  
  
"Hmmm...check the fridge."  
  
Dave was Mrs. Hathaways' fiance. Summer's parents had been divorced since the 3rd grade, since her mom moved to Lanney to be Mr. Mooneyhams' secertary the summer after second grade. She and Zack had spent many weekdays before school started chasing each other down the corridors of the police department, sliding down the railings and playing wall ball outside. Zack was the first person Summer met before Horace Green, and that may be why they had such a tight bond.  
  
Summer walked into the kitchen and to the fridge. On there was the-  
  
"Note. Found it." she informed Michelle.  
  
"Let's hear it." Michelle had always been slightly nosy, and the trait carried on through the women of her family.   
  
"Mkay. Summer, darling, I've gone out to the city with Dave for the weekend. Don't stay by yourself the entire time. See if Michelle, Katie, Marta or Eleni can come to keep you company. No Freddy, and no boys. No parties, no drugs, no going to tattoo parlors, no dying your hair blue. Love you and I'll be back Monday afternoon. Love you, Mom."  
  
"No dying your hair blue? What does that mean?"  
  
"Hehn, I was joking about it, along with getting a butterfly tattoo on my lower back."  
  
"Summer Ashley-Monica Hathaway."  
  
"Michelle Lora Adams. Wanna come over for the weekend?"  
  
"Yea, I'll be over in a minute, gotta check with my parental units."  
  
"'Kay."   
  
Summer moved into her bedroom, and sat on the chair facing her computer. It wasn't a new model, like most of the band members had. It was something her mom brought from her father's last office cleaning. Summer and Gordon had fixed it up during spring break of 5th grade and it worked fine, although the left shift and Ctrl buttons didn't work.   
  
She clicked on the AIM button, and logged on. There she scanned her buddy list carefully, to see if her new, older stepbrother was on.  
  
**Friends**  
  
iDontPlayAirGuitar  
  
PoshSpiccce  
  
SassySinger  
  
RocKnRollUR  
  
Sk8rGirl  
  
MarcoPython  
  
**Family**  
  
OrangePower  
  
Summer sighed when she saw Freddy's screen name not appear. She had just seen him, and he lived quite a long walk away from her apartment complex.  
  
"Hey, Pixie."  
  
She picked up the walkie-talkie and pressed the 'Talk' button.  
  
"Hey, what'd they say?"  
  
"I'll be there in 5 minutes."  
  
Summer smiled.  
  
"Thanks Ellie."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
With that, Summer turned the walkie-talkie off, and signed off her AIM, not bothering to IM her stepbrother, Sam.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**A/N: HEY!!!! This is the somethinth chapter in the story, and I can't find a good finishing point. Thanks to all of my reviewers! This story is _so _not over yet! Keep reviewing!**


	9. Iris

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cos I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

-Goo Goo Dolls "Iris"

Michelle and Summer stayed up until 1 AM, having their own mini- Chick Flick marathon. So far they had seen 'Miss Congeniality', 'Sweet Home Alabama', and 'Uptown Girls'. They were about to pop in 'Romy and Michelles High School Reunion' when the phone rang.  
  
Michelle glanced at it confused.  
  
"Who in their right mind calls you at 1 in the morning? Don't they know we're having quality girl time?" she said, clearly aggarvated with the interuption. She reached over and awnsered on the 2nd ring.  
  
"Y-ello, Michelle Adams speaking."  
  
"Hi. This is Brad Parker. Is Summer there by any chance?"  
  
"Why are you calling?" Michelle asked rudely.  
  
"Michelle!" Summer replied.  
  
"It's Brad" she mouthed. Summers' eyes grew wide. She then mouthed "Put him on speaker". Michelle did as asked, then they waited for his reply.  
  
"Michelle, why are you over there?"  
  
"Have you ever heard of 'slumber party'?" Summer asked.  
  
"Summer? Is that you?"  
  
"Yes. Why did you call me? We've been broken up for 2 weeks, 1 day, 7 hours and 22 minutes. Why are you calling?" Summer replied.  
  
"Are you going out with Freddy Jones?" Brad asked, ignoring the question. Summer and Michelle exchanged confused looks.  
  
"Yes, why do you ask?" Michelle said.  
  
"Because I saw him and Amy Labourne making out behind the tree in the front courtyard Wensday afternoon at four." Brad informed them. Summer rolled her eyes.  
  
"Freddy was at band practice with me Wensday afternoon at four. Freddy went straight home on Wensday, because he forgot his extra drumsticks. He then skateboarded to my house, and then we went to band practice at exactly 3: 15. We leave practice at 6...you should remember that." she told him.  
  
"Amy likes Freddy."  
  
"You think she doesn't know that?!" Michelle schreeched at him.  
  
"Does this not bug you Summer?"  
  
Summer thought for a moment.  
  
"Not really." Okay, a really short moment.  
  
"Summer, come on. Why did you break up with me?"  
  
Summer sighed.  
  
"You want to know?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You REALLY want to know?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Just tell me already!" Summer had obviously forgotten that Brad gets angry after the 2nd time you annoy him.  
  
"Okay, fine. You remember at the dance, I asked you to dance."  
  
"What does this have to do with anything?" Brad asked.  
  
"Well, okay, I liked you then. We smiled at each other in the halls and stuff, but then I went to Europe for spring break with Freddy, and I have no clue where you went. Needless to say, I forgot about you. I got a crush on Freddy that week. I still liked you, but I was torn between you two. I mean, I had massive crushes on both of you. But then you asked me out, and I still liked Freddy-"  
  
"Wait, you liked Freddy since we went out?!" Brad interupted.  
  
"Yea. I figured you wouldn't find out, so what? It was just a crush. But then a couple of weeks ago, I fell for him again, and I couldn't stop thinking about him. Turns out, he liked me the same way. So, during an IM session, Katie promised she'd break up with you for me after Freddy and I confessed we liked each other." Summer had explained it all. That's the truth on why she didn't like Brad anymore.  
  
"Oh." came Brad's reply.  
  
Michelle, who had remained silent on this whole explanation, burst.  
  
"Now, if that's all, we're missing quality Romy and Michelle time! Goodnight Brad!"  
  
Brad muttered his goodnight and hung up the phone.

###

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**A/N: Thank you to all of my faithful reviewers! Sorry I'm not doing shout-outs, I just can't do them for a while....they take too long for me. If I see a question that needs awnsering, I'll reply to that, but I'll try to do them on the next chapter! PROMISE! Keep reading and if you haven't reviewed, please do!**


	10. Last Train Home

_Well there's still tomorrow  
  
Forget the sorrow  
  
And I will be on the last train home  
  
Watch it pass the day  
  
As it fades away  
  
No more time to care  
  
No more time...today  
_  
**-Lost Prophets 'Last Train Home'   
**  
Summer twirled her hair on her finger as she tried to work out the last math equation placed in front of her.  
  
It was Friday, the last day of the end of year exams, and everyone at school wanted nothing more than to be outside during the 15 minute break they were 5 minutes away from. Right then, Summer was finally happy that the school didn't demand uniforms the last month of school, or else she would've died in her long sleeve-button up shirt and plaid pants. (Summer never wore the school skirt...since she was so short and the skirts had to be the same length for the entire school, the skirt reached 2 inches below her knee. It sickened her.) Today she was wearing a regular navy, white and yellow polo shirt and her favorite khaki capris, along with navy flat flip-flops and she had her hair up in a high ponytail.  
  
She yawned as she finished the awnser (3 hours and 40 minutes) and turned the examination over. Summer moved her glance over to her best friend, Katie. Katie was cracking pretty much every bone in her body. She kept twisting her back around, cracking her knuckles and rotating her head from side to side. Katie usually cracked her knuckles when she was stressed or tired. Summer glanced down at her wristwatch.  
  
1:32. That meant there would be 1 more test, which would start at 1:50, then school would be out at 2:45. Attempting to remeber everything (and failing), Summer pulled out her daily planner. It read  
  
** 2:45: School lets out  
  
2:45-3:10: Get home  
  
3:10-3:30: Do homework (if assigned.) IF NOT ASSIGNED, OCCUPY YOURSELF! (Or just watch 7th Heaven...whatever you feel like doing. :))  
  
3:30-4:00: Watch last 30 minutes of 7th Heaven  
  
4:00-5:00: Watch Boy Meets World  
  
5:00-5:35: Go to Freddy's for "hanging out"  
  
5:35-8:30: Possibly go see a movie (NTS: Ask Freddy what he wants to see)**  
  
Summer yawned again and checked her watch again.  
  
1:34.  
  
Her teacher Ms. Hardin spoke.  
  
"Class, please turn your exams over, and if you haven't finished them, place them in the green folder on my desk. If you have finished the examination, please place them in the wire basket." Just as she finished her mini-speech, the bell rang and the class exited the room. Summer stuffed her planner into her bag and was about 3 steps away from the door when she heard Katie calling her.  
  
"Pixie! Piiiiiixxxxiiieeeee!" she called across the room. Summer pivited in her place and waited for her best friend to catch up with her.  
  
"So...what are you doing tonight?"  
  
"Hanging out with Freddy. Why?"  
  
"I thought we had band practice tonight."  
  
"Posh, focus. We never have band practice on Friday."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Summer sighed. "Because we each do our own thing on Friday, and I think Dewey needs some time alone with Ms. Mullins." Katie stopped in her tracks.  
  
"They're still going out."  
  
"They have been since we skipped school to go to that concert in 6th grade."  
  
The expression on Katie's face changed from confusion to horror.  
  
"She knows about that?! Holy crap, Dewey said no one would find out about that!"  
  
Summer sighed and placed her hands on both of Katie's shoulders.  
  
"Posh Spice. Katie. My bestest buddy in the whole world. Ms. Mullins was the lady with the black wig who sat next to Dewey on the bus."  
  
Katie stepped back (and by doing so, she hit a blonde girl) and changed her face look to disgust.  
  
"So that was Dewey and Ms. Mullins making out before Dewey snuck us into the mosh pit?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ewwwwww! That'ss gross! Eugh, I so did not need to know that info."  
  
Summer shrugged.   
  
"You asked."  
  
###  
  
Freddy spotted his girlfriend walking across the front courtyard. He jogged over to her and snaked his arms around her waist. Summer jumped at the first touch then settled as she realized who the touch belonged to.  
  
"Hey Pixie."  
  
"Hey Freddy."  
  
Summer turned around and placed her hand on his neck and pulled his lips down to meet hers. She kissed him gently for a few moments before she remembered Katie was standing next to her and was now faux-coughing. It sounded faintly like 'P-D-A'. Freddy pulled away from Summer (and he did it with extreme difficulty) but kept his arm around her waist.   
  
"What are we doing tonight?" Summer asked the boy.  
  
"Seeing a movie?"  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"You can pick."  
  
Summer sensed his inner smirk.  
  
"What are you planning?" she asked, smiling shyly.  
  
"Nuuthing. We'll just be chillin'."  
  
Zack strolled up to the threesome and handed them all strawberry Fantas. He looked at Summer and Freddy with curiosity written all over his face.  
  
"So what were you two discussing?"  
  
Katie quickly chugged her coke (she was famous in the band for drinking canned cokes with the maxium of 15 seconds).  
  
"None of your buisness Zack Attack." Summer murmered as she placed the can up to her ear and opened it. Freddy rolled his eyes.  
  
"What's so special about that sound Pixie?"  
  
Summer leaned her head against his chest to look up at him.  
  
"No peticular reason."  
  
And with that, Summer placed her lips gently on Freddy's. Absently, Summer's coke fell right out of her hand and spilled out onto the grey concrete. Katie looked at Zack and leaned her head against the cradle of his shoulder.  
  
"Well, now the school doesn't have to get the new paint job on the sidewalk."  
###

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am not Mike White. I'm just some movie-crazed teenager with no life and a vivid imagination.  
  
A/N: Hey! This will be the last chapter I'm posting in any of my stories for the next week, since I'm going to my church camp and they don't allow us to get on the computers. Hell, they don't even allow us to recieve camper e-mail anymore. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and if you don't, I'm terribly sorry, and if you have any suggestions for the next chapter, they'd be appreciated!  
  
As promised, here's shout-outs!  
  
Phish Food: Thanks for your kind words! :) Yes, Amy and Brad...quite the annoying pair, eh? Chapter 9 isn't the last we see of them, I'll tell you that. ;) I consider Summer to be the type of person who would time how long it takes her to get from her house to the school and everywhere else she goes on a regular basis. Update SISOSIG (haha, the intals for your story spell siso-sig!)! I miss it!  
  
MovieFan747: Summer rocks! I love the song Iris too! Aww, that's so cute and you're welcome. I didn't realise me listening to the radio too much may come in handy! :)   
  
Veggie-Bau-Chan: If you read Summer's comeback, you'll know that what Brad said was a definite lie. Freddy and Summer are my two favorite charcters too, along with Zack and Alicia. :)  
  
JewelKitten: I'm sure Brad will get over it...or will he?! [wiggles eyebrows]  
  
ChikinWang: Yes, I'm aware that it was rather boring, it was like 11:30 when I wrote it (this chapter may or may not be the same way, since it's also 11:30). Isn't everyone sad when they miss 'quality Romy and Michelle time' lol?  
  
Ellina: They haven't struck yet...[pokes around corner with wand], but thanks for telling me! I checked under your reviews (YOUR STORIES ROCK!) and that person is so mean....he should get a poison cookie. hehehe. Thank you! **


	11. Angel In My Heart

_ Finally found what I've been searching for_

_(All my life)_

_It was right before my eyes_

**- 'Angel In My Heart' by Jump5 (yes, I _DO_ like them)**

Freddy grabbed Summers' hand.  
  
"Come on, it's not totally horrible." Summer was tugging her hand away.  
  
"Easy for you, you've been doing this how many years? Four? I've never been on one of these before."  
  
Freddy had come to pick Summer up from her house at 5, as he promised. Freddy rode his skateboard over, and she was deafly afraid of the ride. He wanted her to try and ride on it with him, but she refused. Freddy shook his head, grabbed her hand and made her stand in front of him.  
  
"You just stay on, and don't move a muscle. I'll ride it, and you just hold onto my hands." With that, he placed his hands around her waist and she grabbed onto them tightly. Freddy placed one foot on the cement ground and started pushing, then ocassionaly taking his foot off the ground, placing it back down and pushing, taking it off, and so on and so forth. About 15 minutes later, they arrived at the front door of Freddy's house. Freddy got off first, then extended his hand to Summer as she stepped off.  
  
"That was kind of fun." she replied as she tucked a strand of loose hair behind her left ear. Freddy smiled and walked her to the garage door. They entered the kitchen to find Jasmine sitting on the countertop eating a bag of potato chips and reading a book.  
  
"Hi Jazzy." Summer waved. Jasmine raised her hand up in responce. Summer turned and looked at Freddy, somewhat uncertainly. Freddy cleared his throat.  
  
"Jazzy, we'll be in the upstairs rooms if you need us." Jazzy nodded, her eyes not leaving the novel once. Freddy escorted Summer through the living room, the den and Freddy's fathers' workout room, then up a steep, spiral staircase that led up to 2 circular rooms. In the lower-most one was a room with Freddy's drumset, one of Lawrences spare keyboards raised 3 feet off the floor, with a small chair behind it. Next to it was a black 1999 Fender Squire on a stand (one of Zacks' 4 electric guitars), and then there was an atomic pink Daisy Rock 'Rock Candy' bass guitar (one of Katie's 3), also on a stand. The 2 guitars were next to 2 amps for rehearsal. In an open black case were 3 mircophones. This was obviously where the band practiced whenever they practiced at Freddy's house. They climbed up the next spiral staircase onto the next floor which had a Plasma flat, big screen TV, a bunch of square cushions stacked into 2 piles next to a small couch that could fit 7 people. Next to the TV was a 4 ft. tall black shelf. Summer walked over to it and saw a huge collection of DVDs. She ran her index finger over the cases and read the titles in a soft sort of whisper.  
  
"The Goonies, Scary Movie, Scary Movie 2, Scary Movie 3, Signs, The Ring, Bringing Down the House, Uptown Girls, Bend it Like Beckham, Spy Kids, Spy Kids 2, Spy Kids 3-D, Monty Python, Ferris Bullers Day Off, Leage of Extraordinary Gentlemen, Pirates of the Caribbean, Star Wars Episode 1, Star Wars Episode 2..." Summer took her finger off of the cases and without turning to face Freddy, she replied,  
  
"Wow, you sure got a collection here." She looked up to see Freddy standing right next to her.  
  
"Yea. Most of the 'girly' ones belong to Jazzy. Most of the stuff in the middle are hers."  
  
Summer nodded and sighed.  
  
"So...what do you want to watch?"  
  
$$$  
  
They had both agreed on watching Pirates of the Caribbean. They were at the part where Will had saved Elizabeth and was wrapping a bandage around Elizabeths' hand from where Barbossa had taken the blood. Suddenly, Summer felt a light pressure on her lips as Freddys' lips were laid atop hers. Summer felt his hands cup her face and she placed her hand lightly on his neck and allowed her fingers to search through his hair. Summer kissed back gently.  
  
10 minutes had gone by without a single word from the pair, and Summer pulled away to catch her breath. She slowly ran her hand through his hair and was pulling his face down to hers when the telephone rang and they broke apart. Freddy groaned and grabbed the phone, which was laying astray on the floor in front of them.  
  
"Hello? Yea, why? What? Yea. Too bad. No, I don't, goodbye."  
  
Summer looked up at him confused.  
  
"What was that all about?" Freddy shrugged.  
  
"Some dude." Summer looked at him skeptically.  
  
"What'd he want?"  
  
"He asked if I was going out with you, then he replied that he liked you and then he asked if I liked Amy Labourne, which I most obviously don't. He never even mentioned his name."  
  
Summer glanced down at her wristwatch, then back at Freddy.  
  
"It's almost 7. If we hurry, we can still catch up with Zack and Katie at Rons'." she replied. Freddy nodded, hopped off the couch, then extended his hand towards her, pulled her up and escorted her down the stairs.  
  
**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
A/N: hope you liked it! thanks for all of the reviews on every one of my stories! i'm sorry this story in peticular hasn't been updated for a while.**


	12. View From Heaven

_Late night drives All alone in my car I can't help but start Singing lines from all our favourite songs And melodies in the air Singin' life just ain't fair _- 'View from Heaven' by Yellowcard  
  
Freddy was walking Summer home, hand in hand in the moonlight, and they were discussing the perfect things.  
"I think the most perfect thing that anyone could ever do to me was to write me a letter with a line from a song by the 'All-American Rejects'." Summer replied, staring up at the stars. Freddy stopped in his tracks.  
"You like the All-American Rejects?"  
"Yes I do. Is there a problem with that? The All-American Rejects are cool."  
"I know they are, but why do you like them?"  
Summer shrugged at the question. "I don't really know. The music is easy to relate to, and the lyrics are very catchy." Freddy snorted.  
"That's what you said about 'In the End of Time'." They started walking again.  
"Hey! I was 9 and stupid!"  
"Sorry, I'm just teasing you."  
Summer smiled up at her boyfriend.  
"So, what would you think would be the most perfect thing in the entire world?"  
Freddy thought for a moment, before replying.  
"I don't have to awnser that."  
Summer stopped walking and looked up at him.  
"Why?" Freddy placed his arms around her waist.  
"Because I'm looking at her."  
Summer grinned from ear-to-ear and when she parted her lips a tad, Freddy lowered his mouth to hers in a short, sweet, gentle kiss. Summer pulled away and smiled at him.  
"We're in front of my apartment."  
"I know." Freddy mumbled.  
"Listen, my mom's wedding is in 2 weeks, and I was wondering if you'd be my date. Pretty much everyone will be there, except Leonard, Billy and Michelle had plans that day."  
"I'd love to."  
Summer kissed him again and squeezed his hand while doing so.  
"I'll see you later then."  
"Call me. " Freddy winked as he walked along to his house. Summer grinned broadly and went up to her apartment.

* * *

"Summer, wake up! We have to go to the mall to get dresses for the wedding! SUMMER! PICK UP THE PHONE!"  
Summer's eyes snapped awake at hearing Marta's voice on the awnsering michene. She must've slept through the ringing again, and her mom told her the night before that she'd meet the girls at noon at the food court. She reached towards the phone and picked it up.  
"Hey Marty."  
"Summer! Get dressed and go outside. Mom and I will pick you up in 20 minutes, just calling to remind you."  
"Thanks Marty."  
"Anytime Sum."  
Summer hung up the phone, took a shower, then threw on a lavender polo shirt, a pair of too-long kakhi shorts, her black Chuck Taylor All-Star low-tops and pulled her hair into a half-ponytail. After eating a pop-tart, she grabbed her purse and went outside to wait for Marta. Soon, a beige SUV pulled up beside her. Recoginzing the car as Marta's, she ran to the door and pulled it open to see Katie, Alicia and Tomika sitting in the car already.  
"Hey Sum! C'mon, hurry up! We havta go pick up Leni." Summer slid into the seat next to Tomika in the back seat and Katie pulled the door shut.

* * *

"Leesh, that dress looks amazing on you!" Summer said as Alicia stepped out of the dressing room, wearing a black spagetti-strap dress with yellow emboirded stars at the bottom and top. Eleni came out next, and she was wearing a baby blue dress with splashes of hot pink.  
"You guys look great." Katie replied as she sat down next to Summer in the dressing room corridor. Alicia turned around in a 360 degree circle.  
"I think I'm gonna get this one."  
"This is the first store we've been to! There are still, like, so many others!" Summer said. Alicia shrugged.  
"Oh well, this dress rocks, I'm getting it."  
"I really like mine too." Eleni replied and they both went back to change. Katie stood up.  
"Hey, guys, we're gonna go meet up with Marta and Tomika at Gadzooks, find us there, okay?"  
"Okay."  
Katie and Summer exited the store and walked down to Gadzooks, where they found Tomika and Marta looking at skirts.  
"Ooooh! Lookie!" Katie squealed as she ran over to a black pinstripe spagetti-strap dress.  
"That'd look so cute on you Kates." Tomika replied as she came to feel the material on the dress, which was now clutched in Katies' hands. "Dang, feel how nice that is." Marta then rushed up to Summer.  
"Summer, I found the perfect outfit for you! Get over here, right now!" Marta grabbed Summers hand, and yanked her over to a selection of long, black pinstripe skirts. Summer rolled her eyes. "My god, I'll just wear whatever my mom picks out. I don't need anything!" It was Martas' turn to roll her eyes.  
"Sum, all you pretty much have to do at the wedding is stand there and look cute!"  
"I do not! I'm the Maid of Honor, hello?!"  
Marta rolled her eyes again. "Summer, you'll look amazing in absloutley anything. I'm sure we'll find a dress somewhere." Sighing, she placed the skirt back on the railing. "Hey 'Mika, Katie? We're gonna go to Hazzard." Katie raised her hand in understanding, and Marta and Summer walked out of the store.

* * *

"Holy Gibson guitars Summer! That looks awesome!" Eleni squealed as Summer stepped out of the dressing room at Hazzards. She was wearing a spagetti-strap dress that was purple, pink, orange and gold-yellow. The top was sheer and had a Celtic-inspired design on the top. The dress reached her mid-calves, and the bottom was kind of twirl worthy.  
"Spin around." Katie instructed, as she leaned against the wall next to Alicia.  
"That is so cute Sum." Tomika replied as she sat down, holding the bag from Gadzooks. Marta then came out, wearing a strapless red velvet dress that reached an inch beneath her knees. On the dress were designs of roses outlined in silver.  
"You guys are so pretty. Go. Buy them now, we have like, 10 minutes before we need to meet Summers mom." Katie insisted. Smiling, Marta and Summer ran back into their own dressing rooms.

* * *

****

**Disclaimer: I might compose a song about how I don't own School of Rock. Hmm. Oh yea, I also don't own Gadzooks. Crap. I did make up Hazzards, which I imagine would be a Rockabilly store.  
  
A/N: Omigod, I am so so sorry that I haven't updated whatsoever for like, ever. I've been meaning to get around to it. I've actually put off doing my Language and US History homework for this story. So now I have to go do it. The next chapter SHOULD be good, although FYI: I doubt I'll get it up in quite a while. I've just started 8th grade, and I don't think I've ever had this much homework. EVER. I can't promise updates every week like I started out doing. If I'm lucky, I can post the next chapters, which will be of the wedding and the first part of vacation, where something tragic WILL happen, before September is over. I've already wrote the last 2 chapters, and it has 1 alternate, which really really sucks.  
  
But I do know EXACTLY how this story will end, and according to my brother (who has already read the ending), he thinks it's extremly corny. It may be corny. But my brother dislikes School of Rock (gasp!), so, who really cares about what HE thinks?! (OK, OK, I lied. His favorite part is when Lawrence and Freddy go into Deweys apartment.)**


	13. Flashback

_"YOU WHAT?" Samantha yelled.  
"I can't find Freddy! He just disapered when we were in the souviner store." Patrick explained. Summer looked horrified.  
"Have you ever heard of the buddy system?!" She yelled. Patrick looked confused.  
"I cannot believe you lost him!" Samantha said as she turned around and tried to spot him in the crowd at the mall.  
"He just took off, and didn't bother to tell me where he was going." the boy replied, now looking almost - almost - as worried as Summer. Summer shook her head.  
"BUDDY SYSTEM!" She screeched. "Will you tell this to Freddy?" Patrick asked. Summer grabbed Samanthas' arm.  
"When we find him. Where would he go?"  
"Patrick, you try downstairs, and Summer and I will go upstairs." Patrick nodded, then went in search of the blonde boy. Summer ran to the escaltor, with Samantha following. They sprinted up the moving stairs, calling out his name.  
"FREDDY! FREDDY! FREDDY!" Summer yelled, running to the ledge, to see Patrick doing the same thing. Samantha ran to the arcade, yelling out his name, over and over again.  
"Freddy Jones!" Summer yelled as she followed Samantha. As they turned the corner, Summer spotted him, staring at a guy playing a gun game.  
"Freddy! We're going to KILL you." Samantha scolded him as she and Summer wandered around, relieved that they found him.  
"Ooooo! Look, DDR!" Summer said, stepping up onto the board. Samantha grinned, then stepped next to her.  
"Play ya." Summer nodded.  
"I'll pay." She insterted 2 pounds into the michene, then selected a song. They danced to the song Summer selected, then saw the score. Samantha beat her.  
"Not fair!" Summer whined. "Haha! I get to pick the song this time." Samantha selected 'Cotton Eyed Joe'. "You suck!" Summer said. Samantha grinned, and told her to watch the screen. Samantha beat her again.  
"Okay, I get to pick the next song!" Summer went through the selections then found what she was looking for.  
"Aarons Party (Come Get It!)?" Freddy asked as he stood to her right. Summer nodded, then pressed 'Start!'.  
_

_

* * *

_

_"You suck for beating me for all 3 times." Summer complained as she, Samantha, Freddy and Patrick went to Baskin Robbins. Samantha smiled, then they walked to the ice cream store. This one lady was having a free sample of every single flavor.  
"Omigod, this is going to take forever." Freddy complained. Patrick nodded, then leaned against the stand. The 4 teenagers stood at the left hand side of where the ice cream guy was.  
_

_

* * *

_

_About 10 minutes later...  
  
"I really think I'm missing something." Freddy said, checking his imaginary watch.  
"Yeah, didn't we have to catch the subway about 5 minutes ago?" Patrick joked. Samantha and Summer laughed.  
"No Patrick, I think we all forgot about meeting Ms. Reisner, which we were supposed to do 3 hours ago." Samantha replied.  
"My god, we're missing something, I know it!" Freddy repeated. Summer giggled, then ran her hand through his hair.  
"Why, did you forget a hair appointment?" She asked. Freddy looked at her, then she realized her hand was still in his hair. Just as she was about to take it out, Freddy placed his hand above hers, then he kept it there a second too long, before Summer pulled her hand from beneath his. Samantha looked at her confused, then the ice cream dude asked them for their order._

* * *

**Disclaimer: I MAY own School of Rock if my aunt's cousins dog walkers organic food tasters ****cat sitters pool cleaners mother-in-laws granddaughters neices' best friends second cousins pastors aunts mothers car repair-mans ex-wife marries Mike White. Which, of course will never happen because my Aunts cousin doesn't HAVE a dog.**

**A/N: Okay, this chapter takes place at the Picadilly Circus Mall in London. It's a rather short chapter, mainly because it's all a flashback. Which is also why the entire thing is in italics. It takes place when Summer first realizes that she actually DOES like Freddy, and at the end, it shows Freddy confused about his feelings towards her. This DID happen in real life, I experienced everything in this chapter. But in this story, Summer doesn't lose a girl name Kirsten outside of FCUK in London because Kirsten thought the clothes were dorky. Then she didn't have to go up and down the street, YELLING out her name trying to find her, then seeing her come out of Harrods, looking extremly pissed off.**

**ANYWAY, read and review! In honor of September 11th, I've posted the lyrics to 'Believe' by Yellowcard in my bio.**


	14. Tomorrow

_Tomorrows just another day_

_another way to spend my day_

_all by myself_

_staring at the TV screen_

_flippin' through my magazine_

_everything is unclear_

_I need you here_

_I do-oo_

**-Tomorrow (Lillix)**

Summer sat in the front of her mom's SUV, rolling the window up and down using the automatic button.  
  
"Summer, please stop doing that, I'm on the phone. Yes, I'm still here Jane." her mom replied. Her mother was talking to Eleni's mom about the wedding arrangements. She wanted to have Leni's twin brother (Travis) and sister (Skye) be the flower girl and the ring bearer.  
  
"Oh Anne, don't worry about it, I'm sure that Skye and Travis would love to do it." Jane replied. "Fantastic," Anne said. "We'll have to get them fitted, how about bringing them after their gymnastics class to the resturant off 6th and Washington?"  
"That'd be great, see you then." Anne hung up the phone and looked at her daughter.  
  
"Summer, I'm sorry, but we have to get this all arranged before the wedding. You understand, don't you?"  
  
Making sure her mom wasn't looking, she shut her eyes and rolled them.  
  
"Yes mom." she said, with too much of a tone than she intended.  
"Summer, don't use that tone with me. The staff at Samson won't accept that kind of talk." The last part was probably aimed towards herself, and not her daughter, but Summer heard it just perfectly.  
"Samson? Where's Samson?" she asked. Her mom looked at her clearly in shock of what she said. Stopping at the red light, Anne turned toward her daughter.  
"Honey, Dave lives in New York, right?"  
"So do we mom. Have you seen the liscence plates around here?" Her mom shot her a 'don't-use-that-sarcasm' look, and Summer muttered her apology.  
"No, I mean, New York City."  
"Yea, he does live there right now. I thought that he was transfering to live here with us." Summer replied. Anne hesitated, and shoved a lock of hair behind her ear. The light turned green and they carried on their way.  
"Mom. What's. Going. On?"  
"Dave couldn't get the transfer, so he can't move here as we planned. We'll have to live in New York for a couple of years before the transfer comes in and then we can move right back."  
"MOM! I don't want to move! I have friends here!" Summer shriked.  
  
They were moving her. After living here since her 3rd grade year, she's been attached to the crummy town. She would have to leave the band. Leave her school. Leave the band.  
  
Leave Freddy.  
  
"Summer, you'll make new friends."  
"I don't want to!" Summer said. Her mom gave her the look she did about 4 minutes prior. "Mom! How can I tell everyone? How can I tell Dewey? Katie? Zack? Michelle? Freddy?! Mother!" Summers' cellphone rang. Without checking caller I.D., she awnsered.  
  
"Hello, Summer speaking how may I help you?"  
"Hey, it's Ellie." Michelle replied.  
"Hey Ellie."  
"You sound sad. What's wrong?" Summer sighed.  
"Okay, are you sitting down?" Michelle scoffed.  
"I'm on my couch watching Mean Girls....does the 4th word give a clue?"  
"Ellie..."  
"Okay, okay. What's up?" _'Deep breaths, deep, cleansing breaths.'_ Summer thought.  
"I'm moving."  
"To a new house? You're leaving me?! The nearest friend lives like, 2 walking minutes away, and that's Marco."  
"No. To New York." Summer replied in a small voice. She could hear Michelle's phone drop out of her hand and onto the floor. Thankfully the floor was carpet, or else the phone would've smashed.  
"Ellie? Ellie. Ellie. ELLIE!" She could hear Michelle bend and pick the phone up.  
"I'm here, I didn't die."  
"Okay."  
"Have you told Freddy yet?"  
"I just found out."  
"Oh. Okay."  
"I don't wanna tell him."  
"I know. This pisses me off."  
"Ellie, my mom's right next to me." Summer said, as her mom was looking appalled at the language.  
"SORRY ANNE!" Michelle said loudly. Summer giggled, and her mom pulled into the parking lot to drop her off.  
"Hey, Ellie, I havta go. I'll talk to you later."  
"Bye Sum."  
Summer hung up the phone. Opening the door to the complex, she raced up the stairs, which she usually didn't do too often. She got to her room, and went to the computer. She waited for it to upload, and while doing so, she went and changed out of her skirt, and threw on a pair of shorts. Summer pulled on her pink Paul Frank monkey shirt and then put on her neon blue track jacket. She went back to her computer and clicked on the AIM icon. She quickly scanned who was on.  
  
**Friends**  
  
iDontPlayAirGuitar

PoshSpiccce

SassySinger

RocKnRollUR

Sk8rGirl

MarcoPython

TheFrankenator

SpazzyMcGee  
  
Summer gulped, then double clicked on Freddy's name.  
**HappyEnding**: hey

**SpazzyMcGee:** hey gorgeous

**HappyEnding**: :)) umm.  
**SpazzyMcGee**: what? what's wrong?  
**HappyEnding**: Who said anything was wrong?  
**SpazzyMcGee**: no one Summer gulped again.  
**HappyEnding**: Hey, guess what?  
**SpazzyMcGee**: no idea, u tell me

**HappyEnding**: u havta guess, or else ur cheating

**SpazzyMcGee**: i dunno, i give up

**HappyEnding**: fine.

_'Deep breaths. Deep, cleansing breaths.'_

**HappyEnding:** I'm moving to NYC.  
**HappyEnding:** So, how has ur weekend been?  
**SpazzyMcGee:** UR WHAT?!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this chapter. My friend Jordan made up the ending. So that doesn't belong to me ethier. JUST REVIEW!!!!!  
  
A/N: Okay, I'm soooooo happy I got this posted. I'm already working on a sequel, and this is the 2nd to last chapter until the epilouge. I refused to do my US History, Language or Pre-Al homework until I wrote this chapter! So if I get an F it's ur fault LOL, so kidding. Here's the shout-outs:  
  
SITboyShippo: Oh shut up.  
  
Lemony Ivory: Thank you! My writing style is somtimes more mature than I am haha.  
  
Crazy Chica: Take Aaron Carter lol! I don't like him! Listening to his 1st CD makes me want to clean my room.  
  
Chinksy: It's the truth too! I like making people laugh :).  
  
SITboyShippo: YOU again lol! Thanks for the idea on AIM. And Neil is too cute, and Kelsey needs to stop being a be-yatch. I DON'T LIKE MR. J! I SWARE!**


	15. Heartache

_All the heartache _

_All the pain_

_-All American Rejects (Drive Away)_

"What's the school's name again?" Freddy asked, spinning around on the stool behind his drumset. Freddy heard Summer sigh.  
"Samson Academy. It's like this private public school. It's cheaper than the other private schools, and that's what mom and Dave want. I heard the education's good though."  
"Do they have uniforms?"  
"Kind of. Anyone can wear whatever top they want to, but on days that they have an assembly, everyone has to wear a collared buttoned up shirt, and ethier a plaid or navy blue tie." Summer explained.  
"Ah. Are the pants and skirts plaid and navy too?"  
"Yeep."  
"When are you moving again?"  
"After mom and Dave get back from their honeymoon. All of our stuff will be at the apartment already, but I'm going to camp when they're in Paris."  
"They're going to Paris? As in France?"  
"No Freddy, they're going to Texas."  
Freddy paused. Paris, TEXAS? What the?  
"Huh?"  
"Nevermind. Hey, look, I have to go to dinner with mom and my soon-to-be Aunt Sophie. Call me later, okay?"  
"Okay. Bye Tinkerbell." He could hear Summer giggle at the nickname.  
"Be quiet Drummer Boy. Bye." She hung up the phone. Freddy tossed his phone on his bed before picking up his drumsticks and playing the solo from Hawaii Five-Oh that he learned in 5th grade. He played the solo whenever he was stressed or angry.  
  
Or jealous.  
  
Wait, was he jealous?  
To be truthful, yes, yes he was jealous. Freddy was jealous of all the other boys Summer was going to meet at Samson Academy. He knew guys in New York, and they were all more handsome than he was, although he thought it couldn't be possible.  
  
Freddy knew one guy, named Robbie McCoy. Robbie knew a lot of things about what a girl liked. Robbie knew girls didn't like guys to be late. Girls don't like it when guys don't call, so Robbie called them. Robbie knew that girls liked guys to hold their hand. Robbie just knew all these things. But Robbie was taught all these things by his 3 teenage sisters and his widowed mom just when he was 7.  
  
Freddy knew another guy named Chad Miranda. All the girls liked Chad because, (1) His first name was the same as Chad Michael Murrys, and, (2) He looked like Ashton Kutcher. As far as the girls were concerned, it was a 2-in-1 deal. He wasn't that popular, and since the girls at his school were afraid that going out with him would destroy their social status, he remained girlfriend-less.  
  
Robbie and Chad were total dream-guy material, and Freddy didn't want to think about the other guys he knew from New York.  
  
So yes, Freddy was majorly jealous. Summer was going to find a guy who was totally awesome and handsome. Overly handsome, and he made her feel happy. Freddy was going to be stuck in Lanney. Hours hours and hours away from Summer.  
  
Freddy picked up the phone and dialed Katie's number.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey, Kates, it's Freddy."  
"What do you want?"  
"That's not nice Kates."  
"Well, I'm not really in the mood to talk right now, I need to finish something on the skirt I'm making."  
"You're making a skirt?"  
"Well, yeah. I already have the denim sewed together, and I'm done with one side of the V pattern of lace." Freddy groaned.  
"Can you take a break?" Katie sighed.  
"Fine, a little break. A 10 minute break. Now, what do you want?" Freddy took a deep breath.  
"Do you think Summer will find a guy she likes in New York?"  
"Yea, she probably will."  
"Well?" Freddy pushed on.  
"Well, what?"  
"Does that mean she'll like guys other than me?"  
"Yes Jones, and she'll probably date them."  
"Why doesn't she just date me?"  
"Because you'll live hours upon hours away, and she'll only see you on breaks. Long breaks, like the ones in the fall." Katie explained, "It'd be rude to say that you'd be holding her back, because you wouldn't. Summer really, really, really likes you Freddy."  
"Then why is she moving?" he asked, going back to spinning around in his chair.  
"She's leaving because her mother's getting married. You don't exactly want to seperate them, now do you?" Freddy thought.  
"No." "Well, that was some quick thinking."  
"Shut up Katie."  
"Freddy, look, I know you know Summer likes you-"  
-"-A lot, a lot, a lot, yes I do know."  
"-But she needs to be with her mom, and by being with her mom, she has to be in New York City, so she and her mom can both be happy. She hasn't seen her dad since she was 7, and Dave is the closest thing she's got. Be happy for her okay?" Katie said.  
  
Okay, that comment caught Freddy off guard.  
"How can I be happy for her, when I want her to stay here?"  
"I don't know Freddy. Look, she's gonna move anyway, no matter what you say to her."  
"But I want her to stay here."  
"I do too, but we can't force her to do so. Hey, I have to finish up my skirt, I really want to wear it for tomorrow."  
"What's tomorrow?"  
"Our graduation from middle school. Look, I only have 2 more sides to sew. I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Okay. Bye." He hung up before he heard Katie respond, then he took off down the stairs, to where his mom was cooking dinner.  
  
"Hey, mom." His mom looked up from the noodles she was boiling.  
"Yes Freddy?"  
"Did you know that tomorrow is my graduation from middle school?"  
"Yes Freddy, I did. What are you planning on wearing tomorrow anyway? I want to make sure it's ironed." Jazzy came hopping down the stairs. "Freddy, wear that really cool green button up shirt and nice jeans, and then your green Converse." Jazzy suggested while taking a cookie from the cookie platter on the table. Their mom looked at Jazzy.  
"Jasmine, that's an excellent idea. Is it ironed Freddy?" Freddy shrugged.  
"Want me to go get it?"  
"Yes dear."  
Freddy ran to his room and came back 3 minutes later with the shirt.  
"It's kind of wrinkled." His mom snatched it out of his hands.  
"Which is why I wish to iron it before you wear it. Jasmine, we're taking you out of school to watch the graduation, what are you wearing?"  
"Um...I don't know yet." "Well, Freddy, you help her pick something out after dinner."  
"Mom, do I have to?" Freddy complained. His mom turned and pointed a spoon at him.  
"Frederick Ronald Jones, you want her to look presentable don't you?" "Yea, but-"  
"Don't you?" His mom was now staring at him with a look that clearly said 'pick something out for her, or you're not going anywhere for 2 weeks.  
"Yes m'am."  
"Good. After dinner then. Jasmine Roxanne Kordvaus-Jones, don't spoil your dinner, and go get your father." Jazzy left the room, and Freddy set the table, wishing that Summer would call him, and tell him he was dreaming, and she wasn't actually moving to New York City.  
  
**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
A/N: That was probably a really bad chapter, and I'm terribly sorry it took so long to be posted. The beginning has been sitting on my computer for ages, but I've had a lot of personal issues to deal with, and I've discovered how much fun candid pictures actually are.  
  
For all of you worried about Summer moving, I'm sorry, but if she didn't move, I may have not started to write a sequel.  
Happy Halloween, and I'll probably post another couple of chapters towards the end of November.  
Please check out my Xanga, the link is located under 'Homepage' on my profile, and also check out 'Secert Love Letters', a one shot posted on the Joey Gaydos Jr. message boards.**


End file.
